


Residual Memories

by hingminani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Who am I?, honestly i don't know, is this understandable, this is basically alll i am able to write, where am i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingminani/pseuds/hingminani
Summary: Myungsoo and Sungyeol always fight. Except they don't.





	

Sungyeol wakes up and turns to the sleeping figure next to him. There's something quite beautiful about how the light touches the other's face. It starts out on Sungyeol's side of the bed and slowly makes its way towards Myungsoo's side. It's almost ethereal how the light makes him glow, almost like it's consuming him in the most beautiful way. 

Times like these are always Sungyeol's favorites. There's no bickering like they usually do everyday. The other is quiet and sleeping and Sungyeol thinks he is the most beautiful person in the whole world (honestly he actually might as well be). Myungsoo is sleeping and he looks so gorgeous, his hand is gently clenched in front of him and he looks so innocent and just so pure. Sungyeol can freely run his thumb on the other's cheek and the other won't flinch. His nose will twitch and his lips will curl up and a small dimple will soon follow. 

In a couple of minutes he will wake up and he will get ready. He will yell at Sungyeol and he will sob at him and Sungyeol will take it all without a single word. He knows Myungsoo and he knows that Myungsoo doesn't mean the things he says. He's just not in a right mind. Anyway if Sungyeol were to say anything he would be ignored. Myungsoo always manages to make the other feel horrible without even actually acknowledging him. 

Myungsoo will go and change into his suit and he will go to the kitchen and make himself a cup of coffee. He will sit on the chair closest to the window. He will look out the window as the light manages to swallow him again. Making him glow, but also making his blank expression not so blank, all the anger and just pure sorrow evident on his dark eyes. His expression will go unchanging as he leaves his half empty cup of coffee on the table- he's not really much of a coffee fan anyway- and makes his way over to the living room. Sungyeol is on the couch to avoid anything with Myungsoo. 

Myungsoo looks over at him, but it's almost as if he's looking right through him. 

After neither of them says anything, Myungsoo grabs his suitcase and makes his way over to the door. He taps the front of his shoe to make sure it's on right and he fixes his tie. He turns back to tell Sungyeol that he's off and that he will be back soon. Sungyeol tells him that he loves him but Myungsoo ignores his confession, he never seems to listen to Sungyeol lately. 

It is fine, Sungyeol thinks, he will just wait for him to return. He will walk around the house or do anything to keep his mind away from Myungsoo. It will all fail eventually but he can still try, he can also try to ignore the pang in his heart and the want and just need to talk to Myungsoo and to have him listen. 

Myungsoo returns at 7:00 pm with a simple ''I'm back.'' but Sungyeol already knows. He's already waiting for him on the couch. Sungyeol wants Myungsoo to tell him about his day like he used to.

_All Sungyeol could do was laugh at the dramatic reenactment Myungsoo was currently doing. All about how his boss Kim Sunggyu would glare at him and his eyes would practically disappear and how Myungsoo would comment on that and how it made Sunggyu even more pissed off and how today he barely finished his papers but he rushed anyway because Sungyeol was waiting for him and Sungyeol would always wrap his arms around him and just love him._

Sungyeol wants to listen to all of that again but Myungsoo doesn't give him the opportunity to, instead he takes off his jacket and loosens his tie. He makes his way into the kitchen and makes himself dinner -ramen again- and he sits in the chair by the window. The sun is setting and now the darkness is swallowing him, but Sungyeol still thinks he looks beautiful. Sungyeol takes extra careful measures as he makes his way over to Myungsoo and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing his nose to the back of his head like he always does. This time Myungsoo doesn't argue. He's usually too tired at this time to reject Sungyeol. He still ignores him but Sungyeol thinks it is fine as long as he can do this much. 

After a while of staring at half eaten noodles, Myungsoo will get up abruptly and Sungyeol will be forced to remove his grip from him. Myungsoo will go take a shower and Sungyeol will wait for him in bed like he always does. When he steps out of the shower his hair is wet as always and Sungyeol recognizes the shirt he is wearing as his own. A sudden warmth flows through him and he grins over at the other. Maybe it's because of the darkness or maybe Myungsoo is just too tired, but he doesn't react to Sungyeol's smile with how he used to. It is fine as long as Sungyeol knows that Myungsoo still cares. 

Myungsoo settles into the spot next to Sungyeol and the older reminds him that he will probably get sick so he should get back up and dry his hair but Myungsoo just closes his eyes and ignores him. Sungyeol thinks it is fine because he will be here to take care of him tomorrow anyway. 

Myungsoo always cries before going to sleep, he always cries until his sobs are being broken by hiccups. He will sob until his eyes sting and he gets a headache, his sobs shake up his whole body and sometimes it's too much that they will turn quiet before a loud hiccuping cry leaves his lips. 

His pillow is wet from his slowly drying hair and his tears that are still flowing. He ignores the feeling and feels the empty spot next to him, a reminder to settle his thoughts and stop living in the past. To stop living in the past with Sungyeol, because Sungyeol is gone and dammit he can still feel him everyday but he is gone. Myungsoo needs to accept this. His hand clenches in front of him and his eyes close. Maybe tomorrow will be different. Maybe it will be better. He keeps these thoughts with him as he finally drifts off to sleep but not before he thinks he can feel something on his cheek. 

_Sunyeol wakes up and turns to the sleeping figure next to him. There's something quite beautiful about how the light touches the other's face. It starts out on Sungyeol's side of the bed and slowly makes its way towards Myungsoo's side. It's almost ethereal how the light makes him glow, almost like it's consuming him in the most beautiful way._

_Times like these are always Sungyeol's favorites._

**Author's Note:**

> what am i


End file.
